solidguitarfandomcom-20200214-history
Historic SG Stinger Series
The Stinger Series was a limited run created by Dave Carpenter of retailer Music Machine. Notably, these instruments feature Madagascar Rosewood, a "Stinger" on the headstock, a slightly thicker neck and hand-selected woods. Production was limited to 20 units, 10 Standards and 10 Customs, two of each finish. Standard Body: * Solid Honduran Mahogany body * Historic deep beveling * Tapered horn tips * One-piece construction * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish ** Aniline dye (Translucent colors) Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Custom profile * Set-in construction ** Joins body at 22nd fret * Madagascar Rosewood fretboard ** Cellulose trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius * Medium Open Book headstock w/ Holly veneer ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Crown ** Rear "Stinger" ** 17o pitch * 22 medium-jumbo frets * 24 5/8" scale * Nylon nut * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Single-ply, neck * Thinner vintage-style * Fret-edge binding * Tortoise cellulose dot markers * Painted over sides (Antique Pelham Blue) Electronics: * '57 Classic humbucker (neck) ** AlNiCo II magnet ** ~7.9k Ohms DCR ** Nickel plated cover * Burstbucker 2 humbucker (bridge) ** AlNiCo II magnet ** 7.0k Ohms DCR ** Nickel plated cover * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 500k audio taper pots ** Mallory 150 "Bumblebee" caps Hardware: * Nickel hardware * Kluson Deluxe tuning machines ** 12:1 ratio ** "Green Key" buttons ** Double line, single ring * 5-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard ** Wide bevel angle * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply, wide bevel angle ** "Les Paul" engraving * Black Reflector knobs w/ pointers * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge * Aluminum stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Aged Pelham Blue * Vintage Faded Cherry * Classic White * Ebony * TV White Custom Body: * Solid Honduran Mahogany body * One-piece construction * Historic deep beveling * Tapered horn tips * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish ** Aniline dye (Translucent colors) Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Custom profile * Set-in construction ** Joins body at 22nd fret * Ebony fretboard ** Mother of Pearl block inlays ** 12" radius * Medium Open Book headstock w/ Holly veneer ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo *** Classic font style ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl split diamond ** 17o pitch * 22 frets * 24 5/8" scale * Nylon nut * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Single-ply, neck ** Thicker style ** Fret-edge binding * Multi-ply, headstock Electronics: * Two Burstbucker 1 & 2 Humbuckers ** AlNiCo II magnets ** 6.5k (neck) & 7.0k (bridge) Ohms DCR * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 500k pots ** Mallory 150 "Bumblebee" caps Hardware: * Gold hardware * Kluson Deluxe tuning machines ** 12:1 ratio ** "Green Key" buttons * 3-ply B/W/B "Angel Wing" pickguard ** Wide bevel angle * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply, wide bevel angle ** "Les Paul Custom" engraving * 3-ply W/B/W tenon cover w/ "Les Paul Custom" engraving * Black/Gold Reflector knobs w/ pointers * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge * Standard stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Aged Pelham Blue * Vintage Faded Cherry * Classic White * Ebony * TV White